Potentially Pokestuck
by FieryFafar
Summary: Selection stories. An AU where the Pokemon kids play SBURB and received their respective Godtier titles c:


_1. Green – Prince of Doom_

He's dying.

Green saw as Red crashed to the ground in defeat. The boy's body was tainted with scars. Blood inked his every flesh. He watched as the manic black beast plunged for his best friend. A sword was raised by the creature's sharp claw, tip perfectly aiming at Red's slowly beating chest.

But, instead of screaming in horror, Green merely flashed a sly grin.

Taking one sharp breath, he snapped his iris-less eyes open.

The creature was dying.

Green saw as a certain red-eyed boy floated above the fallen beast, red eyes staring coldly at it. Red's body was free from neither scratch nor harm. No blood tainted his clothes. No scars marked his skin. The Time player was healthy and clean as whistle; just as Green wanted.

The Prince flashed a wide smile. Yes. Finally Green held an important role that people could respect and see. But most of all, he was happy because instead of fighting against his best friend, he was able to fight alongside him.

_2. Red – Page of Time_

Good news: Red has achieved God Tier. He has the ability to control time. Though it might take a while to master it, Red now has the complete power to alter time as he pleases. Plus, his attire was red in colour, perfectly matching his blazing eyes.

Bad news: His God Tier outfit.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Green laughed as loudly as he could in the Land of Rime and Rue. The minute he arrived at Red's land, he was fairly surprised that Red had found his Quest bed and obtained his title so quickly.

Well, he was very thankful that Red obtained his title so quickly.

"Dude, nice ass!" He snorted between laughter, arms hugging his aching stomach. Not showing an ounce of guilt, the boy fell on his bum and rolled on the floor. Louder and louder he cackled, fist pounding the snowy ground.

Red didn't say a word, for it was pointless even if he screamed at his face. Fists clenching tightly, he turned his heels and flew away. "Whatever, Green."

His teeth gritted as Red clearly heard Green yell a very loud, "Don't forget pants- OH WAIT YOU DON'T HAVE ONE BAHAHAHAHA!"

_3. Hikari – Seer of Light_

She saw everything.

She saw her teammates. She saw their chances and lucks in battle. She saw the possibilities. She saw Death proclaiming her friends in doomed timelines. She saw victory reaching her friends' lives. Hikari saw everything, and all she had to do is lead them to their glorious fate.

The Seer of Light could see everything, except…

"HIKARIII!"

Before the poor girl could turn around, someone pounced her from behind. Luckily, her balance was able to avoid her face from kissing the ground. A pair of arms was wrapped around her neck. She felt as warm air caressed her left ear, making her shudder out of reflex. "Jun!" Hikari shouted, voice in a mix of anger and abash. "Don't scare me like that!"

Jun, taking no care whatsoever in his best friend's irritation, merely tightened his hug. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you woman I miss you!"

_4. Jun – Bard of Void_

"Um… Jun…"

"Yes?" Jun replied, body still hugging the stunned girl.

"What's…poking me from behind…?" Hikari asked quietly, body still as stone as she felt something touching her back.

"Oh?" Realizing that Hikari had not yet known about his achieving in God Tier, Jun released his hug and floated in front of her. "TADA! I've officially become the Bard of Void! Cool, huh?" Arms holding his hips, Jun let out a boastful huff. He expected a gasp or a clap from her, anything that defined 'awe' in his ears.

But instead, all he received was pure silence.

Opening his eyes, Jun stared at Hikari. The girl didn't clap. Neither did she gasp. In fact, she didn't do anything at all. Her jet black eyes were wide, however. And those pair of dark irises was staring at a slightly downward direction. "Hikari, you okay?"

Hikari didn't respond nor reply a squeak. Her mouth gaped low as a reaction. Even if Jun screamed her name for the millionth time, she bet she wouldn't even hear a peep. Because right now, her eyes and mind were terrified at the single…essential necessity in Jun's Bard outfit.

The more she stared – gawked – at it, the hotter her face became.

"Hikari." Finally, the girl looked up, only to see Jun's face inches closer from hers. "Seriously, you're scaring me. Are you okay?" Worry masked the boy's face as well as his boyish tone. Completely oblivious to her hormonal concern, Jun drifted an air closer, shutting the minimal distance they had left.

And honestly, Hikari was starting to lose it. "G-Get… WHAT ARE YOU WEARING OH MY GOD!"

_5. Hyu – Knight of Rage_

Vicious imps surrounded the lone girl. She was trapped. She was a goner in their bloodthirsty eyes. Though Mei showed courage and willpower, the black monsters still saw her solitude as an advantage. All revealed their fangs and claws, ready to tear the pigtailed girl into shreds.

Mei stood her ground, back leaning against the wall. Her hands slowly balled into fists. Her angelic blue eyes squinted in determination. She took one deep breath, channelling her energy into preparation. _I can do this,_ she thought without an ounce of doubt, _I can take down these imps. All I have to do is make them totally unhappy and unenthusiastic and then I can finish them easily-_

"Stay. Away. From. My. Mei. YOU. PIECE. OF. SHITS!"

Her skin prickled up to her spine to hear a familiar shrieking voice. All heads looked up, seeing as a portal was gaping open in the sky. But most of all, everyone could see a savage-looking boy in purple plunging down toward them.

As he plummeted closer, Mei swore she could see the thirst of blood in his eyes.

Hyu crashed to the ground like a meteor. Specks of thick dust floated about. Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Mei couldn't see anything, but she heard everything.

Imps screamed and ran about in terror. Hyu took hold of one's head with his hand. With teeth gritting madly, he crushed the black creature's skull into pieces, turning it into grists. His body moved like the fiercest of winds. His arms swayed around, fists landing on every imp without a miss. Quickly he stood on his palms, body spinning like a hurricane and legs kicking like sharp blades. Imps were decapitated and crushed in mere seconds. A sea of grists soon filled the area, amount almost reaching to Mei's knees.

Finally, Hyu stopped, much to Mei's relief. Clean air soon replaced the foggy smoke. She saw her dear friend/teammate, gasping and growling heavily. Fists were still clenching. Teeth were still grinding. Eyes were round as they could be. His hood was free from his head, which wasn't much of a surprise to Mei since it could never fit inside Hyu's untamed hair.

An imp slowly crawled away in tears, not wanting to be the next target of the brutal player.

But sadly, his fate was written so short. "Oh no you don't!" Hyu spat acidly as he cracked his knuckles. Moving at the speed of light, Hyu raised his foot and stomped the screaming imp's head. Finally, all that was left were bright blue grists. "Don't you _dare_ touch her you fucking creeps!" Hyu stomped and paraded around, violence soon blinding him at the fact that he was now trampling without reason.

_6. Mei – Witch of Heart_

For some people, seeing Hyu trample around like a psychopathic madman would scare the shit out of them.

But those people were not Mei Rosaria. "Hyu!" she shouted in joy to see the Knight player. Mouth beaming the widest of smiles, Mei flew toward Hyu and 'attacked' him from behind. "I'm so happy to see you!"

The second he felt her arms delicately wrapping around his neck, Hyu immediately went from violent rage to utter peacefulness.

His anger was cooled down like it had never exploded. His animalistic scowl formed to a soft groan. It was as if a soothing coat of wind circled around him, removing all the pressure and rage that clouded his mind a few minutes back. Hyu glanced over his shoulder, eyes meeting the cheerful girl's face. "You okay? Did they get to you? Are you hurt anywhere coz if you do you better tell me I will make them regret they even laid eyes on you." He apologized as if he had broken a holy promise, voice even hinting slight jealously at the last part.

She giggled bashfully, face hiding adorably behind his shoulder. "I'm fine. Though I can handle that all by myself you know."

A hefty scoff entered her ears, as if taking her words as a joke. "They crowded you, so I got worried…" Hyu grumbled sourly, arms crossing against his chest and lips pouting like a little boy.

The more he heard her beautiful giggle, the more his heart wanted to pound out of his chest. "Well thank you, my knight in purple armour."

_7. White – Rogue of Breath_

A huge, monstrous beast roared before the tiny human. It got down on all fours, body crouching down for the attack. Its hollow dark eyes glared at the girl before it, ready to gnaw and swallow its prey with a single bite.

However, instead of fear or begging for mercy, White only held her waist and flashed a cocky grin. "I don't think so." Giving a little wink, she snapped her fingers.

Just like that, the beast went completely quiet and confused.

It sat down with a loud 'thud'. Its eyes that bore savage and animosity were now showing absolute fatigue. Roars turned into whimpers. Anger turned into fear. The ginormous monster laid its chin on the ground, panting and snivelling pathetically.

White, on the other hand, felt like she had been reborn.

The drive and passion from the monster was quickly inserted in White's soul, giving her total energy and strength. The girl quickly flew up, her smile growing wider as she welcomed the stolen aura. "I'll just take that for my teammates, thank you," she commented happily, arms spreading as she stretched. Taking one last look at her exhausted enemy, White raised her sword with both hands and aimed its tip at the creature's head.

With a foxy smirk, she rocketed for the kill. "I love my aspect."

_8. N – Heir of Mind_

His calm cold eyes stared at his Rubik cube. The cube twisted and turned, revealing the many paths of his choice. He waited as the item slowly creaked its motion. Three hollow caves perched before him, waiting for the young man to make his decision.

His face gave no expression as he glanced at the cube. Calm as a cold river, N closed his eyes. Just as he did, his mind unleashed its full potential. He could hear everything. He could sense everything. Thoughts and possibilities swarmed his brain like flaming arrows. However, rather than getting a migraine, it only strengthened his mentality.

Suddenly, he felt a cooling aura enrapturing his mind, body, and soul. A sharp breath was taken, feeling as if something had given him strength and willpower.

And finally, he heard a voice, "EAT SWORD YOU UGLY EXCUSE FOR A SHADOW!"

With a single heartbeat, he opened his eyes. "Found you," N calmly commented, though voice now glistening a hint of joy. Looking at the farthest door to the right, his feet began to walk toward it.

But before he entered, a sturdy force field immediately encircled around the Mind player. With a smile slowly creeping up his lips, N walked forward to meet the one person he missed the most.

_9. Kotone – Maid of Space_

Silver walked in the Land of Cocoa and Frogs. The minute he reached the domain, all he could ever think about were disgust and regret.

Disgust that there were basically frogs everywhere. Regret that he even entered the medium.

"What in the flying fuck is this shitty place?" He asked by himself, providing no answer as a respond. Hands gripping both guns; red in his left and black in his right, Silver walked around the land, hoping to find the next portal and bail himself out of this weird territory.

Suddenly, a portal burst opened right in front of him. "What the fuck?!" Shock pushed him to the ground, almost squishing a few frogs with his butt. A painful groan was spat through gritted teeth, as well as a loud curse. "What the undying fuck was-"

"Silver!"

Silver froze the second he heard that recognizable voice. Praying deep in his heart that he was wrong, the redhead snapped his eyes open and looked forward.

Prayer had been denied. "Oh my God Silver you're here!" Kotone cheered as she hopped out of her portal. "You're actually here yay!" She clapped and hopped in glee, happy to see the boy who was obviously not too keen on seeing her.

It was bad enough that he was surrounded by a swarm of icky frogs. And now he had to confront their 'queen'. "I'm outta here!" Hopping back to his feet, Silver spun his heels and dashed off without hesitance.

Suddenly, with no less than nine steps, Silver felt his body getting heavier and weaker. His legs soon felt like stones. His arms were dropping to the ground, as if he couldn't lift them up. "What…the… Oof!" Finally, the boy fell to the ground, arms spread above his head. And to his luck, his face landed on one of the sticky, squishy frogs.

"Eww what?!" Lifting his face off the disgusting animal, Silver spat nauseously and stuck out his tongue. Cursing another language that it'll make N cry, he tried to stand up. But sadly, he couldn't even move a muscle. "What the fuck… I can't move!" He struggled harder and faster, but it was as if his body was perfectly glued to the ground.

His face functioned perfectly, however. And Silver used that opportunity to clench his teeth and glare at the person was now floating upside-down and giggling in delight. "Kotone!"

Kotone beamed a mirthful smile, not showing a glint of guilt. "What? You don't expect me to let you go like that without a warm welcome to my medium, do you?"

"No." Taking one sharp breath, Silver flailed foolishly until he looked like a worm and shouted, "I expect you to let me go so I can escape from your freakish space powers NOW LET ME GO!"

_10. Silver – Thief of Blood_

Silver flinched as he felt frogs hopping closer to him. He stopped and turned his head, eyes glancing over his shoulder. The frogs halted as well, their beady eyes blankly staring at Silver. "O…kay…" Slowly he slid one foot forward. And as he did, the frogs slid their front paws forth as well. Mouth forming a low frown, Silver took one step to the left.

And like before, the frogs copied his every move and hopped to the left.

Lips now pursing tightly, Silver tiptoed one step onward, and the frogs hopped in pursuit. Tiptoes turning into normal pacing motion, he began to walk. Then, he walked faster. Then, he jogged.

Soon enough, he ran as fast as he could.

And like a nightmare coming to life, the frogs started to hop as quickly as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Silver screamed in both panic and agitation. He dashed and sprinted without direction, trying his best to get rid of the army of frogs. "GET THESE THINGS _AWAY FROM ME DAMMIT!_"

From a distance, Kotone, White, and N watched in sheer entertainment and curiosity. Head tilting closer to the shorter girl and eyes still focused on the frantic redhead, White asked, "Why is he being chased?"

Kotone giggled amusingly, fingers touching her lips. "He was helping me catching some frogs. Then suddenly, a whole army just looks at him different and next thing I knew, they were chasing him." Her giggles turned into laughter as a thought entered her mind. "And the funny thing is: Those are all female frogs. The male frogs are just hiding behind bushes and glaring at Silver for stealing their mates!"

The brunette laughed excitingly, feet stomping the soft ground. Both N and White bit their lips in humour, fighting the urge to laugh along with the Space player.

Silver, however, wasn't the least bit enjoying his special gift. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF NOBODY IS HELPING ME I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU- ARRGH!" His empty threat was drowned just as the frogs were able to swarm him from behind.

_**END.**_


End file.
